Happiest Place on Earth
by GoofyGirl1984
Summary: Liv, Elliot, Fin & Casey go to Disneyland EO, Fin.Casey ONE SHOT 2 chapters though Fixed the errors i need a beta
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer NOT mine lol**

**Fixed the mistakes need a beta **

**Happiest Place on Earth **

As the Police Detective Convention concludes in Anaheim California. Olivia, Elliot, Fin, Donn, John & Casey all leave the Anaheim convention center and they head over to the ESPN sports bar in Downtown Disney. They get a table and order drinks and talk.

"Well me and John are heading home tomorrow morning."

"Well i want to go to Disneyland said Olivia.

"Me too" said Elliot,

"me 3" said Fin

"me 4" said Casey.

"Ok well have fun and i wanna see pictures." 

"We got digital camera's. i think me and Elliot should be kissing along with Fin and Casey on Space Mountain."

"Ok that can be done."

"I have never been to Disneyland said Olivia."

"Me neither none of us have."

"Well i also wanna have fun on my trip" said Olivia.

"We all do." 

"So its settled me, Elliot, Fin and Casey Disneyland tomorrow."

"Ok good well me and Munch our going home tomorrow."

They finished eating and they go look around and they go into a Build-A-Bear Workshop and they looked around and Elliot got a brown bear and got it stuffed and he found a cute police Uniform and got it. He got it on and presented it to Olivia and paid for it.

"I love you."

"I love El." (She kissed him).

"Thank you very much. So who wants to just walk around and then goes get some dinner and then go into shops at the Disneyland Hotel?"

"Ok i can deal with that" said Fin.

"Good but not to late Disneyland opens at 8 o'clock and i don't wanna stand in a mile long line." said Casey

"Yeah ok well let's go look around."

"Ok" (Olivia yawns)

"Damn Liv it's only 5 o'clock" said Fin

"Yeah well lets go and walk around."

Elliot gave Liv a piggy back ride and so did Fin with Casey. The 6 of them ended up at Rain Forest Cafe for dinner. The 6 sat down for dinner and they ordered drinks and food.

"Ok, I'm excited for tomorrow." said Olivia

"We all our." said Casey

"California Adventures?" said Elliot

"Yeah i wanna do Tower of Terror. Shit it looks scary." said Fin

"I know" said Casey

(food here)

"so after we eat we can go for a walk around the shops to digest our food then go to bed?" 

"yeah."

(they finished eating)

ok they get up to leave and head towards the hotel. Olivia and Elliot our holding hands and Fin and Casey are also holding hands Munch and Donn our just walking.

"Hey El look we should buy a Disneyland picture frame and we can have Fin or Casey talk a picture or all 4 of us."

They got 4 picture frames. They each got a Disneyland shirt and all 4 got a keychain and they paid for it and then decided to head back to the hotel. Olivia and Elliot go to there room holding hands Fin and Casey go to their room then John and Donn go to there room they shared. John and Donn got there pajama's on and go to bed.

Olivia and Elliot head to their room together. They where holding hands and Elliot opened the door and picked her up like it was going into the threshold of the honeymoon suite. And he gently put her on the bed then put the bag down then went to back to Olivia and was kissing her and he started to take off her shoes which he did then he was gonna take off her shirt when she said wait i have to pee and ran to the bathroom. He took his shirt off and his shoes. And laid on the bed relaxing. She came out in Pajama's.

"Sorry i needed to get comfy i have had my suit on for a while."

She put her badge and money on the nightstand. And hopped into bed and kiss and they our so tired they just talked.

"I can't want for tomorrow."

"Me too."

"i love you."

"i love you too Liv."

They kiss and they got hot and heavy and they got naked and proceded to make love and after they our done they cuddled and Olivia fell asleep. 

And Elliot got up with his cellphone. and dialed Fin. He went into the bathroom for some privacy.

"Hey Fin, tomorrow on the Ferris wheel?"

"Yes."

"ok bye."

"Bye." 

Elliot went pee then went to bed and fell asleep.

Fin had gotten off the phone and he kissed his girlfriend Casey who he had just made love too and they decided to watch some TV and they turned on the local news then turned on Jay Leno but then turned off the TV and they cuddled and fell asleep.

next chapter is Disneyland


	2. Chapter 2

**Fixed the mistakes need a beta **

Happiest Place of Earth...Part 2

John and Donn are up and John got in the shower while Donn packed his bag and his souvenirs and then waited for John to get out of the shower and John got out and dressed and got his stuff and left the bathroom and he started to pack and Donn grabbed his clothes and went to take a shower. John finish putting his stuff together. He put his watch and badge on and sat on the bed waiting for Donn and Donn came out and they got everything and left in the cab on the way to the airport and got on the plane and left back to Manhattan New York.

Olivia woke up and got into the shower and relaxed for a minute then washed and shampooed her hair and got out. And grabbed her towel wrapped it around her body and went out with her dirty clothes and went to her suit case and got her outfit some jean Capri's and Disney shirt. And she got dressed and she kissed Elliot to wake him up (she kissed him) and he slowly opened his eyes and he sat up and see's Olivia.

"Hey baby."

"Hey sorry but you need to wake up and go get in the shower."

"Awww man i wanted to take one with you."

"Sorry i already did and its 7:00." 

"Ok fine."

He pouted all the way to the bathroom and she smiled and got her stuff she put her stuff away including her souvenirs and got her backpack and packed her badge, digital camera, money, id, his badge, money, id, lip gloss etc. She sat in front of the mirror and combed her hair and put it in a pony and combed her bangs. And put on her make up and she put on her shoes on. Elliot came out in a towel and he got jeans and his Disney shirt. 

"Hey baby have your badge, id and money in my backpack." 

"Ok baby."

"Ok got my shoes and socks on. Everything ready?"

"Yes ok lets go wait downstairs for Fin and Casey"

and checked out of the hotel she grabbed her backpack and he grabbed there suitcase and left there room. And they checked put and sat waiting for Fin and Casey. 

Fin and Casey wake up together and they kissed and they crawled out of bed and Casey ran to go pee then started the shower and she stripped and got in then came in and went pee then stripped then joined Casey.

"Hey Honey."

"Hey" (they kiss)

and they have sex in the shower then they washed did there hair and got out then grabbed there towels and they went to the room and dried off. And they get dressed Casey wore jean shorts and Disney shirt and Fin wore Jeans and is Disney Shirt (i know hard to see Ice-T in Disney lol). And they get their shoes and socks on and she got her backpack and she put her digital camera in there, her lip gloss, his badge, there wallets, etc and she put it on and he takes the suitcase down and they meet up with Olivia and Elliot. 

"Hey hold on we have to check out."

"Ok." 

They wait and then they go and catch a tram to the front of the park.

"i say we stay til it closes then catch a cab to the airport. The plane leaves at midnight."

"Ok lets go."

They our in front of Disneyland Entrance. And they get the tickets and stand in line.

"i can't wait" said Olivia.

They got closer and they have to have there bags checked. And they get in and look at there map and see where storage was. They found it and they get the lockers and put the luggage in them and left and went to go walk through main street and look through all the stores and they make it to "Pirates of the Caribbean".

"Johnny Depp is hot" said Casey. 

"Hell yeah" said Olivia

and in sync "what our we chop liver?" Said Elliot and Fin (the girls laughed). 

"Sorry baby" said Olivia.

"Me too said Casey.

They our next in line.

"How many?"

"4."

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

Elliot & Olivia our in front and Fin & Casey in the back. the girls get there digital camera's out and take some pictures of the Jack Sparrow doll on the ride and how the "Pirate of the Caribbean" character looking realistic. And the ride is over. And Elliot got out and helped Olivia out and Fin & Casey our out too.

"Well next is Space Mountain."

"Ok"

"they get in line and ask how many?"

"4."

And this time Casey & Fin got to sit in front and Olivia and Elliot in the back. The bar goes down. And the ride begins and they screamed as they go through the hills and the 4 kiss as there pictures are being taken and they enjoyed the ride and the ride finishes and they get out and go look at the picture and they all 4 got one.

And they spot Mickey & Minnie and got there digital camera's ready and the 4 had someone take the picture with both of there camera's. 

And they head for "Finding Nemo Submarine Ride". They get in and Olivia & Elliot sit and cuddle and hold hands same with Fin & Casey. it was over and they went to go on

"Its a small world" they wait in line and its there turn and all 4 got in front and loved looking at all the dolls.

_It's a world of laughter,  
A world of tears.  
It's a world of hopes,   
And a world of fears.  
There's so much that we share,  
That it's time we're aware,  
It's a small world after all. _

It was amazing. the ride ended and they got out and headed to "Splash Mountain".

They doubled up Fin got in back then Casey between his legs. And Elliot got in and Olivia between his legs. And they started taking off. And they hit a few small dips and got ready for the big drop. And they put there hands up and they went down and the girls got all wet. The ride is over and Olivia exited the boat put the backpack on and and they went over to look at the pictures and they laughed and they all 4 bought one.

Then they decided to go to lunch. How about this "hungry Bear Restaurant"? 

"Ok."

They all got hamburgers & fries. they sit down and talk.

"Oh my god and i love it" said Olivia.

"Me too" said Casey.

"So lets see should we go to California Adventures? For a couple of hours?"

"Yeah i really love being a child again." 

"I think we all do well we our all done so lets go to California Adventures."

Ok they make it and exit Disneyland with a stamp and walk across to Disney California Adventures. They decide to go to "California Screamin". They waited in line and they get on and pull down the safety harness and the ride takes off and it goes through the loop and the ride is done.

And they go over to "Soarin Over California" and they where in row 2. they put there backpack underneath the seats and get in and buckle up and the lights go off and they moved up and forward and enjoyed looking at the ocean crashing real close and golfing and the ball almost hitting you and going over citrus trees and smelling the oranges and going over the staples center and finally flying over Disneyland Castle and it was over and the seats came down and the lights came on and they unbuckled there seat belt and gathered their bags and exit the building and they head for Grizzly Rapid and they waited in line and they got on there raft. And put the seat belt on and they went up a hill then splashed down and they went to 2 hills and the end and they all 4 got soaked.

"Cold! but so worth it" said Casey.

"Yeah considering its 93 degrees out!" said Fin

"So lets go on Tower of Terror!"

Ok they all get in line and they all have there seats and they bucked up and they dropped and they all have fun.

It was over and they moved onto the Ferris Wheel and Olivia & Elliot got into One thing and Casey & Fin into another. The ride starts. 

"Hey Olivia some alone time finally."

"Yeah (they kiss) so i love you."

"and i love you too." 

"Well i was wondering if you would like to become my wife? Olivia Benson will you marry me?"

"YES!! (crying) i love you Elliot Richard Stabler" (they hug and kiss) they hold hands with there fingers intertwined. "IM ENGAGED!" And she straddled him and kissed him and then got off.

"No fair."

"When we get home."

"Hey Casey i love you."

"I love you too baby." 

"So we have been going out for 2 years and i would love for you to become my wife so Casey Michelle Novak will you marry me?" 

"Yes i will Odafin Kevin Tutuola" (they kiss) "I AM ENGAGED."

The ride ends and the 4 get off.

"IM ENGAGED OLIVIA!!"

"So am i Casey!! Oh my god i love Elliot!!!"

"i love FIN!!"

Elliot held Olivia's hand and Fin wrapped his hands in front of her waist. 

"Well lets go back to Disneyland."

"Ok lets go they are back in Disneyland lets go to the "Haunted Mansion"." Ok they get in and sit in the ride and the bar goes down and then enjoyed the Haunted Mansion.

"Wow its 5 o'clock." said Elliot

"Yeah it's time for the parade of lights. Let's go get a spot on mainstreet."

They found a spot and watched it. The parade was one hour long. its over. 

"Wow" said Fin "its 6 o'clock." "2 hours left i wanna go on Indiana Jones."

ok, they get in on the ride and enjoyed it.

"One more ride."

"ok lets go on Space Mountain one more time."

Ok they enjoyed the ride and they go into a souvenir store and buy stuff and Olivia wanted a pretzel and a icee and Casey wanted icee and cotten candy. they got it and they get there stuff out of the locker and headed for a cab they get one and head for the 11pm flight. And they get in and head home to New york.

"You know i always wanted to go to Universal Studios Hollywood!!" Said Olivia

HINT: i will eventaully do one of them at Universal Studios!


End file.
